Dreaming of You
by christinap
Summary: Sandle oneshot. Is it really happening or it is all a dream? My first attempt at a oneshot, R & R!


Title: Dreaming Of You

Author: Chrissy0

Pairing: Sandle

I'm falling,

falling,

f

a

l

l

i

n

g.

But at this particular moment, I couldn't care less. Is it dangerous? Yes. Will I get hurt? Probably. That all seems like such a small thing in perspective of what's happening to me right now. I'm free-falling through space with nothing to stop me, no safety net, no harness. But it makes me feel so free, so alive. He's holding me tightly, his arms wrapped around me, and we're so close it's as if we're not two people anymore. I can scarcely tell where he ends and I begin.

I feel alive in every pore of my body, from my head to the ends of my toes. I'm tingling with either pure joy or pure electric desire...Maybe it's both. I wish this kiss could last forever. I'm searching, exploring, acquainting myself with his lips, tongue, mouth. His face has a slight, soft stubble, and his warm scent is quickly becoming a familiar fragrance in my nostrils. I feel warm and safe, and in this moment I'm sure it will last forever. I can honestly say I've never felt this way before.

I never saw him like this before, but now I wonder how I could have been so tragically blind to his presence. So much time apart, so much time wasted. It seems like we're making up for it now pretty quickly. One moment, he was walking me to my door after work. The next moment, we're suddenly locked in an intense embrace of raw passion.

I can feel myself becoming aroused, and knowing what will inevitably happen if I give in, I pull back gently. We should take it slow for a while. I lean back gently and gaze into his eyes. His eyes start to fade away, and suddenly I'm propelled into confusion, whipped around and around into a vortex-like frenzy of lights and colors and suddenly I'm sitting upright and sweating. The vortex surrounding me is just my sheets, wrapped so tightly around me it's as if I'm being gripped tensely by them.

It suddenly dawns on me that I'd just been dreaming, and I'm filled with an intense disappointment. Now my mind is functioning rationally, and I see how unrealistic a relationship with him would be. But still...my heart aches within my chest. The hurt is emotional, but somehow, the pain is almost physical.

I lay back down, but sleep is so slow in coming that the wait is agonizing. I toss and turn within the sheets, wrapped in them until I feel as if I don't get out, I'll explode into a tiny million pieces.

I get up. I'm walking around my room, pacing in slow circles, as if that is the solution to my anguish. I walk to the kitchen, and make some instant coffee. I stare at it circling around in my mug for a few moments, feeling slightly nauseous, and then I just dump it out in the sink, watching it trickle down the drain in brown droplets.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore. I need to see him now. I need to feel his lips on mine, and know that it's not just a dream anymore. I need him. Grabbing my keys, I race out the door in just my pajama ensemble of a tank top and athletic shorts, barely remembering to slip on my sandals that are lying by the door. I drive in the direction of his apartment, driving fast, but not too fast, because suddenly I'm full of apprehension at the prospect of rejection. What if he doesn't want what I want? Do I even want what I think I want? My heart is pounding furiously. This weird feeling is taking over me, and it's driving me insane. I've never felt anything quite like this before. And then suddenly it dawns on me...I must be in love. I've never really been in love before, that's why this is a new and confusing feeling for me.

Oh my God...there's his apartment. I'm here. Before I even realize it, I'm out of the car, standing at his door, arm raised to ring the doorbell. The conflict in me is rising, faster, choking me. And then, I just do it. I close my eyes, and push the little button. Twice.

Then I'm just standing there, wondering...should I run? Run back to my car and drive away before it's too late? But it's already too late. The door is opening. And then he's just standing there, bleary-eyed and confused to see me. "S-Sara?" he asks hesitantly. "Is everything OK? What's wrong?"

And suddenly I'm stuttering like an idiot, trying to say something, but I can't get a damn thing out of my mouth.

He reaches towards me, leaning forward to draw me into the apartment. His warm touch suddenly calms me. "Greg. I just...I just had to give you something," I say, leaning forward slowly until we are almost nose to nose. His sleepy eyes are suddenly alight with understanding.

I take the plunge. I lean in the rest of the way, and lock into a kiss. I explore his now-familiar mouth with my tongue, feeling his lips tighten upon mine as he responds to my kiss. His arms are around me, drawing me close, pressing his body tightly against mine, caressing me, and I can feel the desire growing in him. Still locked in a passionate kiss, he draws me into the apartment and shuts the door behind us.

Csi csi csi csi

Please R&R! This was my 1st attempt at a oneshot. Hit the little review button and let me know how you think I did!


End file.
